


How Things Have Changed

by Leviarty



Category: Psych
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-29
Updated: 2010-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/Leviarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry has a talk with Shawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Things Have Changed

When Henry realizes what was happening between his son and the lead homicide detective, he has no choice but to intervene. He knows Shawn, he knows his habits, his tendencies and he knows that this can only end badly, for everyone.

“We need to talk Shawn,” he said, sitting down at the kitchen table.

“Uh oh. Uh… Dad, I already know how babies are made,” he assured him. “No thanks to you,” he muttered under his breath.

Henry ignored the statement as though it hadn’t been said.

“This is about you and Detective Lassiter.”

“What are you talking about, dad?” Shawn asked, feigning cluelessness.

“Don’t play games with me, Shawn,” he threatened… at least, it sounded like a threat, even if Shawn wasn’t really sure what he was threatening.

“I’m not having this conversation with you, dad,” Shawn said, rising from the table.

Henry slammed his fist down the table, causing his son to immediately sit back done.

“This isn’t a joke Shawn,” he said. “This is serious.”

“Look, Dad, clearly the pregnancy thing isn’t an issue, and if you’re worried about STDs, we’ve both been tested.” He couldn’t believe he was having this conversation with his _father_ of all people, and for a moment, Henry wondered if he should even be talking to the kid about this. Maybe he could get Madeline to do it…

“That’s not what I’m talking about either,” Henry said, shaking away a few disturbing thoughts.

“Then what’s this about, dad?”

“This is about you. I know you kid. I know what happens with your relationships. I know exactly how this is going to end. Don’t you think you’ve caused him enough problems?”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Shawn asked, somewhat taken aback.

“Oh please Shawn, you are a constant nuisance to him, have been since the day you started working with the department. Now you’re in some kind of relationship with him and week all know how it’s gonna end: with you running away with some blonde because you got bored. Does he deserve that, on top of all the hell you’ve put him though the past few years?”

Shawn shook his head I disbelief and stood up again. “I can’t believe you, dad. You have no faith in me.”

“I know you Shawn. You think this time will be different, you always do and it always ends the same-”

“This time is different, dad!” he interrupted.

“How?” Henry asked. “How is this any different from Chloe or Amanda or Elliot, or Carlos or Amelia or Mark or-”

“Because I love him!” Shawn exclaimed. Henry can’t say that didn’t shock the crap him.


End file.
